All I Need Is Love
by I c e - S c r e a m
Summary: Rukia hanya ingin melupakan Ichigo, tapi karna adanya sang malaikat kecilnya itu. semua strategi untuk melupakan Ichigo seakan runtuh. Bagaimana ceritanya? Baja aja yuk XD Ichigo X Rukia
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo _**

**_Rate : T _**

**_Genre : Family & Drama _**

**_Ini Fic ke-2 aku di Fandom ini, jadi kalo misalkan ceritanya abal sama gajelas maklumin aja ya ^^ _**

**_Jadi kalo gak suka mohon banget langsung aja DIBACK secepat-cepatnya, dari pada nanti matanya rusak :B_**

**_Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, Tanda Baca gak Sesuai, EYD yg berantakan, DLL. _**

_._

_._

_._

_Rukia P.O.V _

_Aku dulu memang seorang Nerd, tapi masa itu sudah berlalu. Karnamu aku menjadi tau apa itu yang namanya cinta…_

_Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Hanya demi sebuah harta tanpa gelar. Bagaimana dengan janjimu? "Aku akan kembali." Mana janji mu? Disini aku menunggumu tanpa adanya berita. Dan disini pula aku menunggu tanpa kepastian. Kau telah menodaiku dulu, mencemarkan nama baikku. Lalu meninggalkanku seperti sampah. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ini? Apakah kau bisa merasakannya? _

_Tapi Hari demi hari aku mencoba bangkit, Kakaku selalu ada disampingku, menjagaku…_

_Apakah kamu melakukan itu saat masa itu tiba? Tidak! Melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil yang selalu kau dambakan, tapi kau tidak ada disana? Bagaimana bisa? Ayah macam apa kamu itu? Merusak segala imajinasi yang telah kususun dengan rapih, dan sekarang kamu hanya bisa menghancurkannya saja. _

_Disini, Aku dan Aniki memulai hidup baru. Dimana saat aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah Restaurant kecil-kecilan, Dan Gagal. Tapi ada awal dimana karirku mulai menanjak. Walaupun itu tidak sebesar dengan karirmu itu. _

_Bagaimana perjuangan yang aku tumpahkan, dengan mengandung malaikat kecilku aku membangunnya, mendapat cemooh dari orang-orang. Dan terbuang dari rasa kehormatanku. Aku tahu kita sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan yang layaknya. Tapi apakah semudah itu kamu meninggalkanku? Demi seorang yang bagimu itu tidak berguna, tapi kau membutuhkannya. _

_Sudah Perkenalannya ya… _

_Sekarang, _

_Selamat Datang di Acara Kami….. _

_**Simplexity...**_

_Bersama Rukia Kuchiki…_

_Selamat Menikmati Tayangan ini….. _

_._

_._

_._

_Normal P.O.V _

"_Rukia! Manager ingin menemuimu." Laki-laki berumur, yang memiliki warna rambut sepertiku, tapi kali ini rambutnya lebih pendek dari pada yang lalu. _

"_Baik Aniki! Tolong Jaga Yuki di ruanganku ya! Dia sedang tidur." Aniki hanya menganggu mengerti lalu berjalan menuju runganku berada. _

"_Rukia! Kamu kemana aja sih? Manager tadi mencarimu. Sekarang dia pergi untuk mengadakan beberapa acara yang harus ditanganinya." Assistantku sekaligus sahabatku ini seperti biasa hanya bisa memarahiku karna telat. _

"_Ah! Inoue maafkan aku! Tadi Yuki menangis, karna menggantuk. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menidurinya dulu." Inoue hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menarik tanganku untuk memasuki Café dimana aku dan Inoue sering mengabiskan waktu disini. _

"_Rukia, kenapa sih? Kamu gak nyewa baby sister aja?" Tanya Inoue to the point. _

"_Malas, mahal biayanya." Aku memakan Cheese cake yang ku pesan tadi, tapi sepertinya Inoue menunggu jawaban yang pasti dariku. _

"_Sudahlah Inoue, mendingan kamu habiskan saja Red Velvet yang kamu pesan itu." Ujarku sambil melahap satu potongan kecil kueku. _

"_Jangan mencoba untuk menghindar Rukia, aku tahu." Inoue menatapku dengan tajam, sepertinya Inoue ingin jawab jujur dariku. _

"_Baiklah Inoue jika ini yang kamu mau. Aku gak mau dilacak lagi olehnya. Mengerti?" Inoue hanya bisa mengangguk puas. _

_Lalu Inoue mengeluarkan sebuah majalah, dan Bingo! Manusia yang baru aja tadi kita bicarakan muncul dalam sebuah majalah Bisnis terkenal. _

"_Bukannya ini Ich-" _

"_Bukan!" aku memanggil pelayan untuk memberiku bill. Aku membayarnya, tanpa peduli untuk mengambil kembaliannya lagi. Lalu meninggalkan Inoue yang sedari tadi hanya menatapku dengan takut. _

_Aku berjalan, tapi lama kelamaan aku berlari… kenapa memori itu teringat kembali? _

_._

_._

_._

' _**Siapa sangka, ternyata seorang Nerd bisa menyanyikan lagu nakal?' **_

' _**Lain kali, cobalah untuk memakai lensa kontak. Pasti itu cocok untukmu.' **_

' _**Kamu bisa saja, dasar laki-laki hidung belang haha!' **_

' _**Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri!' **_

' _**Tidak, aku gak akan meninggalkan kamu sendiri.' **_

' _**Bisa kupegang kata-katamu?' **_

' _**Ya. Aku akan kembali.' **_

' _**Aku menyangimu Rukia…' **_

' _**Aku juga menyangimu Ichigo….' **_

' _**Beersedia kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku?' **_

' _**Ya! Aku bersedia.' **_

' _**Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!' **_

' _**Selamat ya!' **_

' _**Jauhkan Ichigo! Dia milikku.' **_

' _**kamu hanyalah sampah yang baru saja dipunggut oleh Ichigo.' **_

' _**Diam Rukia! Mama, tidak pernah berkata begitu!' **_

' _**Tinggalkan aku sendiri Ichigo!' **_

' _**Belalah saja Ibu Tirimu yang menyukaimu itu!' **_

' _**jangan pernah pedulikan aku! ' **_

' _**Tapi Ruki-' **_

' _**PERGI!' **_

_._

_._

_._

_Kacau! Kenapa aku mengingatnya! Kami-sama bantulah aku untuk melupakannya! Jauhkan aku dari kenangan itu! Aku tidak butuh lagi yang namanya kenangan bersama dia, sudah cukup aku untuk disakitinya. _

_Mataku memanas, pandanganku mulai memburam. Apakah aku menangis? Tck. Gak ada gunanya juga. Seandaikan aku menangis pasti tak adakan ada yang berubah? Jadi apa gunanya aku menangis? Menyia-nyiakan air mataku untuk seseorang yang tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. _

_Bruk! _

" _Huaaa! Mamaaaaaa~ " Aku melihat kebawah, ternyata Yuki sedang bergelayutan di kakiku sambil menangis, biasa sehabis bangun tidur dia selalu menangis jika tidak ada aku disampingnya. Aniki, past sedan bingung mencari Yuki sekarang, hahaha. _

" _Cup, Cup! Malaikat kecil mama yang manis, kenapa menangis?" tanyaku seraya mengendong buah hatiku yang berusia 3 menuju 4 tahun itu. _

" _Cyup, Chup! Mammaaku yhang cyanthik, kenapha menyhangis?" Aku tersentak saat mendengar penuturan kata yang baru saja Yuki katakan. Yuki kamu membuatku mengingat ayahmu kembali, kenapa rambut dan matamu sama seperti miliknya? _

" _Yu….Yuki…Yuki!" Aku memeluk Yuki erat, menumpahkan seluruh perasaan dan airmataku pad buah hatiku yang tidak tau menau tentang hal ini! _

" _Paman! Tolong Mama!" _

"_Paman!" _

_Pandanganku buram seketika, samar-sama aku mendengar Yuki berteriak tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah itu menjadi hitam sempurna. _

_Byakuya P.O.V _

_Aku mencari Yuki yang sedari tadi mencari Rukia, Yuki memang seperti itu setiap bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi kali ini anehnya, kenapa Yuki terburu-buru mencari Rukia? Firasatku sudah kacau? Pikiranku entah kemana adanya. _

_Sejak dimana aku mengenali Yuki dengan foto ayahnya, Yuki selalu bersikap aneh. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku mengenalkan ayahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia? Pasti Rukia tidak akan setuju dengan itu, yakan? _

" _Paman! Tolong Mama!" _

"_Paman!" _

_Yuki? Itu suara teriakannya Yuki! _

" _Yuki! Kamu dimana?" aku berlari mengikuti arah suara berasal, tapi lama kelamaan suar Yuki berubah menjadi tangisan yang kencang. _

_Panik, hanya itu yang dapat ku rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Yuki menangis dan Rukia pingsan._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? _

" _Byakuya, apa yang terjadi?" Inoue tersentak saat melihat Rukia pingsan, lalu Inoue menggendong Yuki dan aku mengangkat Rukia dan membawanya ke ruangan. _

_._

_._

_._

" _Ini salahku, Byakuya! Seharusnya aku tidak menunjukan majalah itu!" Inoue hanya bisa menanggis, aku hanya bisa menenangkannya, dan Yuki hanya duduk di samping Rukia. _

" _Paman…., apakah mama mau bertemu ayah?" Tanya Yuki seraya menatapku dengan mata yang masih berarir akibat menangis tadi. _

" _Eh?!" Inoue tersentak kaget, lalu segera memeluk Yuki. _

" _Yuki, kita ke taman saja ya? Mama sepertinya mau istirahat." Yuki hanya menangguk lalu berjalan keluar bersama Inoue _

_Rukia Maafkan aku….. _

_-To Be Continued - _

_**A/N **_

**Yuki ; AAyigatou Minnyaa! mudah-mudahann mama sama papa bisa kembayi kayak duyuu;3 aminn**

**Author ; Yuki kalo ngomong gausah di imutin ngapaa-_-**

**Yuki ; Yuki kan anak mama yang unyuk se unyuk-unyuknyaa -_-**

**Author ; ngomong unyu aja masih salah, lucuan author dari pada mamamu ;b **

***Author kaburrr, sebelum di gampar sama rukiaaa. Ja NEE!***

_**Yuki = Salju (mudah-mudahan berkat adanya yuki deres deh reviewnya sama banyak yang baca amin! biar kayak badai salju ;b)**_

_**-Arigatou~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo **_

_**Rate : T **_

_**Genre : Family & Drama **_

_**Ini Fic ke-2 aku di Fandom ini, jadi kalo misalkan ceritanya abal sama gajelas maklumin aja ya ^^ **_

_**Jadi kalo gak suka mohon banget langsung aja DIBACK secepat-cepatnya, dari pada nanti matanya rusak :B**_

_**Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC, Tanda Baca gak Sesuai, EYD yg berantakan, DLL. **_

Rukia P.O.V

Berjalan di koridor sekolah memang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak, bagaimana tidak? Semua murid menatapku sangat lekat-lekat. Ada yang mengejek postur tubuhku yang jelek ini, dan ada yang juga mengejek tampilanku ini.

'Baka! Kenapa aku mempedulikan pembicaraan mereka?' batinku berbicara seperti itu, aku hanya bisa mengejek diriku sendiri dalam hati.

Tapi apa peduli? Yang menting aku sekarang harus bergegas member buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan, lalu keruang piket untuk membantu membereskan sumbangan untuk yayasan disekitar sini.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku kea rah perpustakaan, tapi bodohnya aku malah terjatuh dan menjadi bahan tawaan para murid di sekitarku.

"Nerd, yang malang mau aku bantu?" Matsumoto seorang idola di sekolah, memang boleh ku akui dia sangat cantik, postur tubuhnya yang wow dan… Ehm! Nya sangat besar. Sedangkan aku? Dilirik saja belum tentu.

"A-ano, tidak usah Matsumoto-chan aku bisa sendiri." Dengan ragu aku mengangkat buku-buku yang telah aku susun bersama Matsumoto. Membungkukan badan untuk ucapa terima kasih lalu pergi.

Cih! Pura-pura baik rupanya dia. Sebenarnya Matsumoto itu adalah nenek sihir yang kejam, sering sekali aku dibulinya, tapi sekarang dia pura-pura baik.

Saat aku menengok kebelakang ternyata aku tahu penyebabnya Matusmoto pura-pura baik, Kurosaki Ichigo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Raja sekolah. Tapi walaupun begitu aku masih memilih Kurosaki-senpai daripada Matsumoto-chan.

Ahh! Sudah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sekarang aku hanya perlu focus untuk kembalikan buku, dan berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-ano, Permisi sensei. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam oleh Urahara-sensei tadi." Setelah mendapat izin aku langsung menaruh buku itu ketempatnya seperti keterangan yang ada.

Karna Buku Urahara-sensei yang banyaknya super ini, aku menjadi bosan. Aku harus ngapain ya? Biar gabosen? Teriak? Mana mungkin ini perpustakaan, yaa walaupun sepi tapikan kita harus mematuhi peraturan. Nyanyi? Boleh saja.

_~ Last night at the party  
I was looking for somebody who I could take home  
Was cool cool made a move  
I was think maybe you could lose  
Lose all control ~_

_~ Now you're all over me  
One thousand degrees  
And I can barely breath ~_

~ She makes my jaw drop  
In her low rise jeans  
She makes my heart stop  
Talking dirty to me  
You know it don't stop  
When we're under the sheets  
She makes my jaw drop ~

_~ She makes me jaw drop  
If you know what I mea-_

"Siapasangka, ternyata seorang Nerd bisa menyanyikan lagu nakal?" Mukakku memerah saat ada yang mengetahui aku bernyanyi. Saat aku memalingkan wajahku kearah rak buku, ternyata Kurosaki-senpai muncul dari celah rak-rak buku.

Sepertinya aku pingsan sekarang.

Bruk!

"Eh- Rukia? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suara Kurosaki-senpai menggema di telingaku tetapi lama-lama itu menghilang. Lalu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

_._

_._

_. _

Aroma obat-obat telah puas memenuhi pernafasanku, aku membuka mata perlahan. Aku dimana? Seharusnya aku masih berada di Perpustakaan lalu keruang piket. Tapi kenapa aku ada di Uk-s?

"Uwahh! Ternyata Nerd kamu sudah bangun toh." Kursaki-senpai membuka pintu sambil membawa 2 botol minuman isotonic, tapi apakah Kurosaki-senpai minum sebanyak itu?

"Ini, untukmu." Aku tersentak saat melihat uluran botol dari Kurosaki-senpai. Melihatnya yang memamerkan gigi rapihnya itu, lalu mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak meracuni minuman itu, tenang." Seakan Kurosaki-senpai bisa membaca pikiranku, dia berkata seperti itu. Setelah member minuman, Kurosaki-sepai menarik bangku lalu duduk seperti sedang menunggangi kuda.

"A-A-Ano, Kurosaki-senpai. Aku ini t-tadi kenapa ya-a?" aku memainkan telunjuk, dengan cara memutar-mutarkannya, lalu suara tawa Kurosaki-senpai menggema di ruang uks ini.

Tapi anehnya, kurosaki senpai malah mengambil hpnya, lalu mongatak atiknya dengan random. Mungkin dia sedang membalas E-mail dari Matsumoto-chan sang fans dari segala fans-nya Kurosaki-senpai. Lalu Kurosaki-senpai tertawa lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat Kurosaki-senpai memainkan sebuah lagu yaitu Jaw Drop – Cash Cash. Tapi bagaimana, Kurosaki-senpai tahu kalau aku suka sama lagu itu?

"Jadi kamu suka lagu ini?" aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dengan gugup. Lalu Kurosaki-senpai ketawa lagi, dalam hati _' apakah idiot itu tidak pegel karna tertawa terus? Baka Senpai' Oops._

"Kok, kita sama ya?" aku hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Kurosaki-senpai disini.

.

.

.

Setelah mengobrol banyak tentang apa saja dengan Ichigo eh maksudku Kurosaki-senpai. Tapi Kuro-Eh! Maksudku Ichigo tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilnya dengan suffix senpai lagi, dan harus memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Kaca matamu mana?" Ichigo tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang kacamataku, lalu aku menjelaskanya soal kacamataku pecah saat aku terjatuh di tangga saat membantu Urahara-sensei membawakan soal ulangan.

"Lain kali, cobalah untuk memakai lensa kontak. Pasti itu cocok untukmu." Aku hanya dapat merasakan hangat di wajahku saat Ichigo mendekatiku.

"Tapi lensa kontak sangat mahal….." aku langsung turun dari ranjang uks lalu berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Tapi musibah menimpaku.

_Brak! _

"Ouch!" mungkin dewi Fortuna sedang iri kepadaku. Aku menabrak pintu kaca yang sudah jelas harus dibuka, ini malah kuterjang layaknya tak ada apa-apa.

"Tuhkan Cantik! Udah kubilang kamu harus pake lensa kontak. Udah sekarang kita bolos saja ya! Aku akan membantu mengubahmu Ok?" Ichigo hanya bisa memamerkan giginya lalu menarikku.

Berlari sambil digombal olehnya aku menjadi agak sedikit risih. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama aku harus menyamakan langkahku dengan ichigo dan kedua aku harus mengalami yang namanya Blushing setiap menit.

"Rukia kamu cantik dan manis mau ikut denganku berbelanja sayang?" Gombal Ichigo.

"Kamu bisa saja, dasar laki-laki hidung belang haha!" aku hanya tertawa dan berkikikan ria seperti anak ayam.

.

.

.

Berlarian sana sini, pertama menuju tempat aksesoris dan dapat, baju? Dapat, Salon?Sudah, Optik? Sepertinya belum. Dan sekarang inilah yang aku tunggu.

"Ini mahal banget Ichi! Aku tak mau!" aku menolak sebuah lensa kontak yang aku idam-idamkan selama ini, tapi bagaimana dengan martabatku? Jika murid sekolah tahu kalo aku memakai lensa konta hasil pemberian Ichigo? Mati aku.

"Aku beli 2 complete! " Pelayan optic hanya bisa menurut dan aku hanya bisa memarahi Ichigo dengan cara menggerutu tak jelas.

"Nona, sekarang pakailah lensa kontakmu ini." Pertamanya aku ragu, tapi Ichigo mengatakan 'Pakailah' lalu aku berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu ke arah cermin yang besar.

Pertama aku mencuci tangan dulu, lalu dengan hati-hati aku memakainya. Pertama-tama aku kaget karna ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku teruskan saja, dari pada aku menabrak semua orang yang ada di Mall ini kan?

"Wah, Nona kau sangat manis." Lalu semua orang yang berada di dalam menatapku dengan tajam lalu menyerukanku dengan gembira. Apa-apaan ini.

"Wah…wah…wah. Sepertinya baru saja ada yang popular nona manis. Sebaiknya kita tes percobaan berhasilku kepada masyarakat sekolah.

Aku hanya tertawa lalu langsung menuju dimana aku disekolahkan, yaitu SMA Karakura.

.

.

.

Istirahat pun baru dimulai, dan aku dan Ichi berjalan masuk. Aku panic, dan sangat sangat panik! Bagaimana tidak aku disini baru beberapa jam saja sudah dapat merubah penampilanku, sungguh aku seperti demam panggung saat ini.

"Santai saja, pegangglah tanganku."

_-To Be Continoued- _

_A/N _

**_Nyoo;3 akhirnya cepter 2 selesai hehe, kalo gak ngerti ini gausah baca;b kalo yang semart pasti ngerti dan baca ini;b Damaiiii ^^v _**

**_Yuki; author… thor…thor jelek! Kenapa yuki gaada? _**

**_Author; yuki emang gausah di tampilin biar seru ;b yuki kan ga berguna ;b _**

**_Yuki; huaaaaa! _**

**_Ichigo ; anak gue tuh dasar author sialan! Gatsuga Tensho! _**

_**Author; *Sekarat***_

**_Yuki; muachhh :* yuki kan oenyoe kayak balbie jadi banyak yang belain yuki blee;b _**

**_Author; 'sialan lo, lama2 gue buang juga lo baru tau rasa ;b' *Devil Laugh _**

**_nyoo;3 yang udah nge review arigatouu bangettt mwah author sayang kalian yang baca juga kok ;b {{}}_**

_~Sana Uchiga; jangan pernah ngomongin dia lagi ya, males ntar aku kena getahnya;b *digampar Rukia* ~_

_~Izumi Kagawa; akhirnya jimat ku berhasill ! *jogedjoged ;b ~_

_-Arigatou~_


End file.
